elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrine of Nocturnal (Oblivion)
Just south of Arpenia and north of Blankenmarch, Nocturnal Shrine is attended by Dhola, Francine Velain and the shrine's priest, Mor gra-Gamorn. Plant life is sparse around the shrine despite an abundant water source. Only a few Clouded Funnel Cap grow near the south-southeast of the shrine and a few Green Stain Cup to the northwest near an Ash Yam plant. Quest Overview Prerequisites: Minimum level of 10 and an offering of 10 Ash Yams. Reward: Skeleton Key and skeleton key ability (Fortify Security 40 pts on Self, constant effect) Background Information Nocturnal speaks for a time about his Eye of Nocturnal, then informs you that it has been stolen. He tasks you to find out where the thieves have hidden it, and return it. In passing he makes reference to a pair of Argonians in the nearby town. Walkthrough Head to the town of Leyawiin, Ask around about the thieves, and you should get a tip to investigate Weebam-Na's house, which is in the middle of the city, across the street from the house for sale. Asking Weebam-Na and Bejeen about the Eye causes them to act in suspicious manner. After talking to them, Bejeen will ask Weebam about the Eye, but he will cut her off for fear of someone overhearing them because they are not alone. Your journal will update that you should try to listen in without letting your presence be known; leave the house and re-enter, keeping out of sight. You'll overhear them converse about the Eye, which is hidden in Tidewater Cave along the coast south/south-east of Leyawiin. Head to Tidewater Cave (Note that there's a Nirnroot south of the door). Inside is an assortment of Kalperklan Trolls and animals appropriate for your level, deal with them accordingly. From the entrance, take all left turns. The Eye is submerged in a small pool of water at the end of the tunnel, next to a chest. Upon retrieving the Eye, return it to the Shrine of Nocturnal for your reward: Skeleton Key and the Skeleton Key ability (Fortify Security 40 pts on Self, constant effect). Journal Entries After summoning Nocturnal :When summoned Nocturnal spoke to me of the Eye of Nocturnal, which has been stolen. The Daedra believes the thieves to be in Leyawiin. I am to go there, find the thieves, and return the eye to the shrine. After asking Bejeen about the Eye: :Bejeen denies knowing anything about the Eye of Nocturnal and tells me Weebam-Na knows nothing, either. Perhaps I should try to listen in on their conversations, and see if they offer any clues. After asking Weebam-Na about the Eye: :Weebam-Na denies knowing anything about the Eye of Nocturnal, and tells me Bejeen knows nothing, either. Perhaps I should try to listen in on their conversations, and see if they offer any clues. After overhearing Bejeen and Weebam-Na talk: :I overheard Bejeen and Weebam-Na speak of Tidewater Cave, and the treasure they've hidden there. I should investigate the cave. After talking to Weebam-Na about Tidewater Cave: :Weebam-Na suspects I have been eavesdropping on his conversations. I must get to Tidewater Cave and look for the Eye of Nocturnal. After hearing about Weebam-Na and Bejeen: :I have been told that Weebam-Na and Bejeen were recently heard talking about a valuable jewel they had found, and how it would make them wealthy. See also * Daedric Shrine * Eye of Nocturnal * Nocturnal * Skeleton Key Category:Locations